The preparation of isocyanates from formamides is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,914 described heating a formamide corresponding to the formula R-NHCHO, where R represents an organic group, to a temperature in the range of 50.degree. C. to 300.degree. C. in the presence of a dehydrogenation catalyst. This process appears to result in relatively low yields, provides low selectivity and requires the continuous regeneration of large amounts of expensive catalyst.